


Don't Cry

by ToughAqua777



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Colosseum & XD
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Family, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Originally Posted on deviantART, Past Character Death, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughAqua777/pseuds/ToughAqua777
Summary: Michael? Trainer? Friend? Partner?...Bro? Where are you?





	Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> This story consists of some, not all, of my personal headcanons, so keep that in mind.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Ever since I hatched from my egg in the wild, I was alone. No one to call my parents, no siblings, no family.

I had nothing.

So I wandered until I was found by people, who took me to a place with other Pokémon like me, a "Pokémon shelter," or something like that. I was there for a while, and other people would come in to choose a Pokémon to be with them as their Trainer.

But no one picked me. They said I was "too naughty." They would always leave me alone, like whatever happened to my "family." Always alone.

But one day, a man with red hair, sapphire eyes, and a white coat picked me. "He's perfect," he said. He used a "Pokéball" on me, which I had seen before and never liked. I think he took me a long way afterwards, I don't know. I was more concerned by how cramped the Pokéball was.

But by the time I had forced myself out, I was somewhere else, somewhere with metal walls. I was surrounded by people, some wearing white coats, some wearing bright colors.

And I saw you.

You with the red, spiky hair and emerald eyes. You were as young as me. Six-years-old, right? I remember. It was your birthday. You looked at me with amazement, and as you were given my Pokéball, I realized something.

The man picked me to be picked by you. You were to be my... "Pokémon Trainer."

I was happy. I wouldn't be alone anymore. I ran up to you like the other Pokémon did back where I was before. You were crying. I didn't understand then that they were tears of joy, but I spoke to you in a panic.

Because you were my Trainer.

"Don't cry, my Trainer."

* * *

Three years passed by, and I learned a lot. You were named Michael, and you lived with your parents and little sister Jovi, your dad having picked me earlier. You're dad was a Professor who did smart things with someone else named Prof. Krane, something about a "Shadow Pokémon Incident" that started to go out of control 3 years after we met but was stopped.

In hindsight, we probably should've paid attention to that.

But oh well. I should continue.

We didn't know much on how to fight, so your dad taught us many things about "Pokémon Battles." We grew strong, but we weren't as strong as your dad's Pokémon.

Still, we were getting stronger. I liked it, you liked it.

One day something happened, something strange. Your dad said he had to go "out-of-the-region" for some sort of emergency, and he had to go by boat. I saw him make a promise to you to come back safe. You two were close, and I understood. He's the reason we met, after all.

But one night, before we went to sleep, we heard your mom crying.

So we went to where she was, and found men who looked like "police officers" talking to her. After we did some listening, we heard that the boat that your dad was on had exploded.

He broke his promise. He wasn't coming back.

You were crying for a long time, and I was too. You wouldn't stop crying for days, weeks, maybe months.

So I made my own promise.

I would never let anyone make you feel sad to cry for that long ever again.

Because you were my friend.

"Don't cry, my friend."

* * *

Now come to several weeks before now. Or was it a few months? I dunno, I lost count.

But anyways, we were strong. Not super strong, but the strongest at the HQ Lab.

And something bad happened.

Prof. Krane was kidnapped. By this point, we learned about Shadow Pokémon and Cipher, along with their return. So, you used a Snag Machine and an Aura Reader the Professor had made to find and take these Pokémon back, that way we could purify them to their normal selves.

It was a tough task for a fourteen-year-old and his Eevee to be handling, but we could do it. I knew we could.

After all, I was no longer an Eevee. I was a Jolteon.

As our journey expanded, we met friends in the form of people and Pokémon, along with enemies in the form of both as well, but through think and thin, we stuck together. Even that time where your Snag Machine was stolen. You were about to cry, believing you had failed.

But I convinced you we didn't, even without you understanding my words. And I helped you back into confidence.

Because you were my partner.

"Don't cry, my partner."

* * *

But now, where are we? I remember fighting a Shadow Pokémon. What was it, a Snorlax? Yes, a Snorlax. It used a Shadow move we hadn't see before. "Shadow End," it had screamed. But his Trainer, I think his name was Ardos, was monstrous.

He didn't direct the attack at me. He directed it at you.

So I ran in front of you. 

I don't remember what happened afterwards though. For some reason, everything I've ever lived through went through my head. Like I was watching a movie. It was a strange feeling.

When I came to, I heard the familiar sound of a snag ball and a successful capture, then two sets of footsteps. one was going far away, but the other set was getting closer. And soon, you were over me, emerald eyes full of fear.

Are you going to cry?

"Don't cry, my Trainer."

No. Not Trainer. You mean more to me than that. Why did I say that?

Strange. My voice is strained. Why is it hard to speak? I feel numb, cold, and my vision is dark around the edges. My legs can't move, and it's hard to breathe. You said something, but I can't hear you. There are tears falling from your eyes.

Why are you crying?

"Don't cry, my friend."

No. You're more than a friend. Why did I say that?

You're picking me up and you're starting to run. Where are we going? We need to stop Cipher. Stop crying. I don't want you to cry. Please stop crying. Are you scared? Sad? Angry?

Why are you crying?

"Don't cry, my partner."

There we go, I said it right this time.

You looked at me, did you not hear me? Please, don't cry. I'm okay.

I know it's hard to breathe, but I'm okay. I know I can't move, but I'm okay. I know I'm feeling cold and numb, but I'm okay. I know I can't hear, but I'm okay. I know my vision's getting dark, but I'm okay.

So why are you crying?

"Don't cry--"

My voice is caught in my throat. I can't speak. Why can't I speak? Why won't you stop crying?

You said something again. I can't hear you. You're saying it again, at least I think you are. What are you saying?

You have that face. The same face you had when you heard about your dad. I don't like that face.

Why are you _still_ crying?

Stop that. Please.

Don't cry, my Trainer, my friend, my partner. Don't cry.

I can't see anymore. Why?

Michael? Are you still there?

I feel tired. So tired.

I feel like I'm floating. But I can't float. Where are we going?

Where am _I_ going?

Michael? Trainer? Friend? Partner?

...Bro? Where are you?

* * *

The room had since gone empty. The Cipher Peons fled after they had been defeated.

And now, there was nothing left within.

Save for a young Trainer on his knees with his Pokémon partner in his arms.

And the only sounds heard were sobbing and a whispered request that would never be fulfilled.

"...Don't die. Please don't die..."

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't based off a Nuzlocke, by the way; it's just something I thought of when I was in a craptastic mood.  
> Constructive criticism is nice, if you have any.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
